


The Voice in My Head

by Gia_Hill



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 02:16:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 16,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8268910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gia_Hill/pseuds/Gia_Hill
Summary: A cursed Death isn't enough to separate King Thranduil from his wife. Their bond is so strong, his soul finds a way through time and space to connect with her. Will he sacrifice even his realm just to be with her? Hard decisions and choices must be made against love and only time will reveal the true face of destiny.





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

What everything you knew was just a false reality. What used to be real now is part of a fictional world. Reality isn’t the same as you thought. Things are waving differently but what is known for sure is the voice in her head. A voice was always there. Every time she was upset, frightened, desperate, frustrated it was there. It was always with her, through bad and good times. In times of total chaos or total happiness, he was there. Talking to her, guiding her, protecting her, it was just weird. Her parents believed she was having an imaginary friend. Many times they noticed her strange behavior; she locked herself up in her room talking alone. However, because she was always a shy girl and an only child, they thought it was a natural reaction. Her parents didn’t understand that loneliness was her own choice talking with him and just being with him, with Thranduil. 

Years past and Ifilia was in college, studying photography. She enjoyed capturing natural landscapes, the color of the trees, the flowers, the river even the sound of nature could be seen in her photographs she had a great talent. People who have seen her work were more than impressed, they were astonished. Her big dream was to visit all these great countries only to take pictures of the natural sceneries and forest that lay miles and miles ahead. However, the voice in her head never left, it was always there, and it was part of her everyday life. 

“Thranduil, I’m hungry let’s eat something. What you say?”  
“If that makes you happy sweetheart then I will accompany you even mentally. Don’t eat any greasy food though; I can’t stand your stomach intolerance” said Thranduil, revealing a light exasperation in his voice.  
“Yeah, ok! As you wish, pizza then milkshake and a soda” Ifilia said. She loved teasing him; the way he always reacted made her to tease him more and more.  
“For Valar Shakes, eat something healthier”  
“I will, I was just joking” oh! Look there is Cathy, let me say hello to her”  
“Great another day chatting about Jonathan and why he left her, I think it’s obvious” Thranduil wasn’t very fond of this maiden, he thought of her shallow and superficial. The way she was talking just irritated him.  
“Come on, don’t say that. Thranduil is not fair. She is a good person and despite her frisky behavior is a person with a profound personality and besides she is my only friend who doesn’t think I’m a freak or something”

My friend Cathy actually my only friend; She was gorgeous, blue sparkling eyes, golden hair and tall as a model. Me on the other hand, I was just pretty, long brown hair, hazelnut eyes, medium height and an evenly curvy body, thought Ifilia as she was getting closer to greet her.  
“Hey, Cathy early today? How are you?”  
“Ifilia, Good Morning! I’m fine, here you know leaving from the apartment where I stayed two years with that ignorant, selfish son of a……….. ………. ……..! My life is ruined.” Cathy was so sad and angry that now she was kicking the box with her staff.  
“Ok, there, take it easy! I know I’m not the ideal person to give any advice about relationships but everything is going to be better, believe me….!” Ifilia said trying to calm her down.  
“I know my friend. It is just the way he broke up with me.”  
“I understand, Look, I have to leave. I have a dissertation to prepare and have some lunch. Will you like to come for some pizza and talk over?”  
“I would like that but I have staff to move from the apartment and I have to keep moving before he comes back from work. Its ok if we arrange it for Tomorrow, coffee at Mellons?”  
“Tomorrow then” and with that Ifilia left with a worry face.

“Don’t say a word Thranduil; she has a serious reason to be like this. She is just frustrated”  
“Told you so” Said with a delight. He had heard her reason and knew she was right but for some reason he disliked her.  
“Mmm… lets go eat something before I drawn myself with this stupid dissertation”

Ifilia went to her favorite Italian restaurant, she was graving for some pasta and wine. The place was amazing not too fancy but not too simple either. A casual place with the best tomato basil pasta ever made in the world. She was graving it for so long that now she was thinking to order a second plate before even order yet. “Should I take sweet or dry wine?” “I thing sweet will be nice, meleth nin” Thranduil replied.  
When the food and wine came, she realized how famish was. The taste of wine and the warm food brought a picture in her mind that disappeared as quickly as it came. It was so weird, she saw a man with golden silver hair and crystal blue eyes sitting with her on a bench enjoying wine, they looked so happy. It was the first time something like this occurred and believed that was just the wine. Her puzzlement though was obvious to trigger Thranduil.  
“Sweetheart, I feel something in you, is everything all right?” asked with concern. He felt something odd. Their connection in Earth was working different than it should have in Middle Earth. He could feel, talk even see what she was seeing in the real world but he couldn’t read her mind only talk to her. He couldn’t see what she was thinking only what she told him through her mind. It was like a protection wall has risen to protect her most intimate thoughts. He could read only what she aloud and it was like this since the beginning of their bond in this world.  
“Thranduil I saw just an image, I think is the wine but it felt so real” she was baffled though tried not to make any meaning of it.  
“What did you see, sweetheart”  
“I don’t know how to explain it; it wasn’t the image I saw, it was what I felt. Thranduil, I saw a man with hair as the sun but brighter almost white and his eyes were like the sea and its waves together. Though the strange was that I was drinking wine with him and I looked so happy” Thranduil listening to her description felt his heart almost jumped from his chest. He recalled exactly the moment of this memory; it wasn’t the wine after all it was actually a memory from a past life. He signed and tried to sooth her. “Ifilia, sometimes alcohol can create hallucinations, don’t worry about it’  
“I know I’m overreacting, I think I drink too much wine” She said and asked for the bill.  
Thranduil was trying to understand what triggered the memory and why now after all these years. Nevertheless, he was glad she saw him, she remembered him despite the fact she didn’t realize who the man in her vision was. A smile was on his face.


	2. Chapter 2

A cloudy morning, it was ready to rain. You could hear the sound of the trees moving from the wind. It was like dancing and fighting at the same time. Ifilia always liked autumn; she loved the grey sky and the cold breeze. The air caressing her skin after the end of a hot summer, it was just unbelievable.  
“What are you thinking meleth?”  
“You can feel it Thranduil”  
“As you know I can feel and see through your eyes but I can’t read what you are thinking only listen what you are saying. Are you avoiding answering me?”  
“No, I just… I’m feeling lonely lately” told him still watching the cloudy sky from the window in her room.  
“What do you mean? You don’t like my company? Is not enough?” said sheepishly waiting eagerly for a reply. He was sensing her anxiety and this made him uneasy.  
“No, I love your company, is just….. I just….. Don’t know”  
“What Ifilia?”  
“You know, I never had a boyfriend, ever, I’m just wondering… how it would be like”

Thranduil choked, he didn’t know how to react listening to those words, and it was like throwing a brick to his head. He tried to calm down his self.

“Ifilia don’t think about it. Someday will eventually happen but not now”  
“What do you mean not now? If happens?”  
“No, it won’t happen”  
“Why?”  
“Because”  
“Because What?”  
“It’s too early; you are too young for that”  
“No I’m not, I’m twenty three, and I think I’m too old for never having a boyfriend before”  
“Well, it will happen when happens” he sighs, desperate to end this awkward conversation.  
“That’s very comforting” She said with an irony.  
“Anyway, Ifilia is not the time for such a discussion besides I have a meeting to attain. We will have to talk later”  
“Ok, whatever……”  
Thranduil felt for the first time terrified. Only, the thought of Ifilia with someone else made him shiver. He was afraid of losing her. She was mature enough for relationship and he couldn’t do anything from his place”  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Adar?”  
“Yes, Legolas what do you want?” Thranduil groans, his eyes cold and his face more serious than ever.  
“I have come to escort you for the council meeting but what’s going on? You look disturbed” he asked staring at his father as he crossed the chamber hall to his study. His arms were tensed.  
“Legolas, I am sorry. I have to tell you something very important but it has to wait for after the council” and with that they left for the daily tasks.

“My king, my Lord Legolas” The Lords said rising from their sits and bowing their heads.  
“Please Sit” Thranduil nodded.  
“As you all know, we are gathered here to discuss about the mysterious attacks to the nearby villages from the orcs”  
“My Lord may I speak?” said the young Captain of the guards.  
“Yes Lord Ethanil”  
“We have seen a movement in Mount Gundabad; I have sent spies to investigate to this matter. They have returned today and informed me that an army of orcs is preparing. We don’t know the number and the purpose of this assembly. However, the orcs are attacking with small groups in every elvish and men settlement”  
“How come and we know it now? Thranduil groaned. “Messages have to be sent immediately to Lord Elrond in Rivendell, Lord Celeborn in Lothlórien and all the near realms. We have to call for a high meeting as soon as possible. The enemy is preparing an army; we don’t know when they will be ready to attack us in full force. Something is going to be unleashed and we have to reassure our alliance”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After calling Cathy, Ifilia was ready to go meet her at Mellons as they have agreed the day before. Ifilia was very fond of Cathy; she admired her for the extrovert personality, lightness and her gentle nature. She always liked people with these qualities on the other side, Ifilia was shy and introvert. 

Mellon was an everyday cafeteria with colorful wooden chairs and tables. The walls were decorated with modern paintings of various world cities and sceneries from everyday life. It was very cozy and comfortable place. Ifilia just loved to hang over there and enjoying her favorite cappuccino coffee. 

“Cathy, tell me everything about yesterday’s move out. What happened? Is over between you and Jonathan?” Ifilia sighs with concern written all over her face.  
“As you know, we broke out but I didn’t imagine it was final until two days ago. He told me he was in love with someone else, the classic story. At the beginning, the first time we broke up, I thought, I was just overreacting for my decision and went back to the apartment to talk over. But it was too late, he told me about the other woman. He is in love and wants to be with her. So I moved out from his apartment, two wasted years with him. The end of our story”  
“Oh! Cathy. I am so sorry honey it was a cruel ending. You looked so well together. I cannot understand the concept of how one day you are in love with someone and the next day you are not. Jonathan always looked so deep in love with you. A week ago when we went out altogether, he looked at you like you were his whole word”  
“As you said were his whole word now his has a new one to cherish” Cathy said with a mockery in her voice and she frowned on the idea of Jonathan with another woman.  
“Cathy, you deserve someone better, you know that. He wasn’t the one for you.”  
The coffee was still hot as was the temper of Cathy. She looked so serious and sad. It was the first time Ifilia have seen her like this. She was always smiling and laughing but today her face was so pale and thoughtful, her eyes looked so tired probably from sleepless nights. She felt sorry for her. 

“Don’t worry about me Ifilia, I will get over it, I have to do a new beginning finally. Start over again. I am disappointed though I feel also relieved”  
“Relieved? Why?”  
“Don’t get me wrong, I love him as my friend and companion but better now than later. I didn’t want this to end like this but it was time to move on. I’ m heart ached. He betrayed me and this is what I cannot handle well. Not telling me the truth made me feel worse than I thought. This is so immature and selfish. I was with a filthy, self-centered person who didn’t care about my feelings” her eyes filled with tears trying to hold them back. Ifilia was holding her hand to soothe her.  
“Cathy, relationships are really complicated. I haven’t been in a serious relationship in my entire life and listening to you just frightens me. If I ever get involved in such a mess I wouldn’t know what to do. You are such a strong person. I really admire you. You have strength to overcome anything”  
“Thank you Ifilia, I really appreciate coming here just to listen to my stupid life” Cathy smiled.  
“You welcome, sweetie. Now, let’s share this apple pie, it’s the best apple pie, you have ever eaten in your life. Trust me on this”  
“Oh, Ifilia! You are such a child!”  
“It’s the best apple pie. I can’t resist” she smiled heartedly. 

The day was over, back in her room, Ifilia watched from her window the bright sky with its million stars. The conversation with Cathy about relationships made her puzzled. She was wondering how it would be like to have a relationship after all. She always imagined a man who loved her with all his heart having eyes only for her. She couldn’t imagine the opposite. A man who didn’t care for her, it was too much. She closed her eyes and fall asleep while thinking of the changes a relationship can bring in her life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> adar-father  
> meleth nin-my love


	3. Chapter 3

“Oh! God! What time is it? Fuck I’m late again” Ifilia murmured and prepared herself hastily. She dressed up with a blue jean, a white t-shirt, a cozy jacket and black high heel boots. Some light make up and she was ready to go.  
“Good morning Ifilia. Breakfast?” asked Helena. Her mother was so kind and caring who ever met her loved her right away.  
“Sorry, I have to go and I have to go now, where is my car key?”  
“On the table, right there, take your raincoat is going to rain today”  
“Thank you mom, bye”  
“Bye sweetie”

Why I have to be always late, in everything I do, I can’t understand. The seminar, I waited for so long. It is an opportunity to see the author of the book ‘Photography: Capturing the moment’ and asking questions and now. I hate me, just hate me. Said to herself almost yelling.

“Why every time I forget to switch on the stupid alarm, why?”  
“Late again meleth nin?”  
“Yes, for my good luck...”  
“I’m late for the seminar, I was waiting for two whole months and now I’m late”  
“Breath Ifilia, you going to make it”  
“Yeah, but not in time! Anyway, how was your meeting?”  
“We are preparing for war”  
“What? War like war war?”  
“Yes, my sweetheart”  
“Now?”  
“No, But eventually will come sooner or later, we have to assure the alliance among our kingdoms. The elven kingdoms have to be prepared”  
“I’m so sorry Thranduil, and I’m talking about my stupid seminar”  
“It’s ok Ifilia. I’m glad I’m talking about lighter matters it relaxes me”   
“Here we are, I arrived finally, I’m lucky I can drive” Said Ifilia whispering slowly. “Thranduil, I wish I was there, to help you with anything you need”  
“I wish that too but now go to your seminar you are already late”  
“Ok, talk to you later”

‘Ifilia my beloved wife, I wish you were here in my arms. I wish I could tell you who you are. When Sauron killed you with the Cursed Sword of Destiny, your fëa was saved somehow and you reborn as a human in another dimension. Our bond didn’t die, when you reborn my soul found you’. Thranduil was lost in his thoughts when his son entered his chamber.

“Adar what are you thinking?”  
“Your mother Legolas”  
“My mother? Why? Do you miss her?”  
“Yes, but this is not the reason”  
“What’s going on at first I thought your distant behavior was because of the enemy’s doings but now I don’t know, are you still in grief for her”  
“No, ion nin; I’m not mourning your mother Legolas… because she is alive”   
“What do you mean alive?” Legolas looked him surprised not believing what just heard.  
“I mean my son that when Sauron took her from me her fëa was reborn to another body, to a human body”  
“But adar how do you know this”  
“I know it because all those years I’m talking with your naneth through our bond my soul searched for her unintentionally and discovered her. She was a little girl when I found her, it was strange. I was talking to a child, an innocent child so the only thing I could do was to protect and guide her. I saw her growing up and becoming the most beautiful creature I have ever known. I have to find a way to bring her home”  
“But why all these years you haven’t told me anything?”  
“I didn’t want you to have any expectations my son besides she wasn’t here in Middle Earth but in a place called Earth. I may have found her but I didn’t know how to bring her home but now things might have changed. It is the celestial constellation of sun, moon and middle earth. It happens every one thousand years and is the most powerful source of magic with the help of Saruman; maybe we have a chance to bring her back”  
“Adar I can’t believe it, my mother is alive. I hope she will be returned to us, I miss her so much. Does she know who she is?”  
“No, Legolas. I didn’t want to scare her. I’m planning to reveal everything once she is here”  
“I think that would be a shock for her” Legolas sighed.   
“Indeed, I have to visit the wizard today, prepare the horses. We are leaving in an hour”

Saruman, the white wizard was waiting for the arrival of King Thranduil. He had seen him in a vision a month ago and relished the moment that came. He needed him. He had a plan, a vicious plan and he needed him. The only living king of the elves, there were others more powerful with magic like lady Galadriel but he needed the last blood of the Sindars, the last king. Saruman was once a good and virtuous wizard but he succumbed in the will of Sauron and since then quietly and in secrecy was enhancing the armies of evil. Nobody knew what he had become. All knew him as the white wizard, the wise one. 

Thranduil arrived in the land of Saruman. A strange feeling shadowed his soul, something vicious and evil was running through this land but he preferred to ignore it. He was here for a greater cause than his own odd sense, no matter what the cost was he had to succeed.

“King Thranduil, I’m glad to see you here. What do you need my friend?” Said the white wizard with a wicked smile lightly bowing to the King.  
“Great Saruman, I’m here for my own purpose. I need your help to bring back my wife”  
“Your wife? But if I remember well she died by the hands of Sauron, from his Cursed Sword”   
“Yes, White Wizard but her Faer was saved, I don’t know how and why all I Know is that she reborn in a human form. Unfortunately, she is in another dimension and I request for your aid”  
“King Thranduil, what you are asking requires a great deal of power, I know you are thinking the constellation but I will use an essence of my own life in order for your Queen to be returned”  
“I see, ask whatever you wish Curunir and I will give it to you” he frowned for a second realizing what will be the great cost of his aid.  
“The only thing that I want from you my King is to be my side when the time comes, if you don’t keep your promise, your wife will be returned to her previous life”   
“Then Saruman, we have an agreement”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adar-father  
> naneth-mother  
> faer,fae-spirit, soul  
> ion nin-my son  
> meleth nin-my love  
> Curunir- man of skill, another name for Saruman


	4. Chapter 4

“Thranduil, where are you? We haven’t talked since yesterday”  
“I’m here Meleth”  
“I thought for a second that you left me, I felt an emptiness I cannot explain” lately she had an odd feeling, she couldn’t understand.  
“No, Ifilia I could never leave you, actually, I would like to ask you about something very important” he paused for a second thinking an easier way to say it but he couldn’t.  
“What’s going on, you sound troubled”  
“I am, I wish to ask you about something but I don’t know if you will accept”  
“Thranduil, tell me now. What’s the matter?”  
“I found a way to bring you here”  
“Really… Is this possible?” said Ifilia stunned.  
“Yes, it requires a powerful source of magic”  
“Will it hurt, or something”  
“Not at all Ifilia, I need you here, please come”  
Ifilia considered her life in Earth, her parents, friends, and the photography she loves so much. How could she leave behind all these. Her whole life was here but then she thought of Thranduil. She wanted just to help her best friend, her guardian angel. He was always there for her. Anytime she needed him, he was here. She loves her parents more than anything and she didn’t want to leave them behind but she knew if she didn’t leave now she would regret it for the rest of her life. She wanted to see him, to help him like he used to with her. It was time to return the favor. And besides she thought, is a land of magic one way or the other, there would be a way if she wanted to return back.  
“Thranduil, you were always by my side when nobody cared. I cannot abandon you now.”  
“This means yes Meleth?”  
“Yes my friend, it means Yes”  
“What I have to do?”  
“Nothing, all you have to do is waiting. The celestial constellation will take place in a month; you will have enough time to arrange your tasks”  
“Oh, I have to tell my family at least, I can’t just disappear. How am I going to explain this…..? Hi mom, dad you know I’m going to Middle Earth… Bye?  
“Indeed, this is a problem” Thranduil admitted trying to figure out a solution.  
“We are going to find a way out, no matter what, I will be there….” 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

The days past and Ifilia returned back to her normal activities. The college was going well and she even made some new friends. David was one those. Tall about six foot three, with two amazing green eyes, brown golden hair and a body beyond imagination but what made David more tempted was his kind character.” A great personality” she thought as she crossed the street to find David waiting for her at the entrance of the college.  
“Hi David, how are you today?” Ifilia smiled.  
“Well, I should have been better now you are here and I am” answered David while leaning down to kiss softly her cheek.  
“Come on David, I know something is bothering you so shoot”  
“You can tell don’t you?”  
“My friend is written all over your face”  
“I failed in economics and now I have to take the course again. Mr. Bright doesn’t want to accept any other option. I explained him the reason for this failure and he just doesn’t care”  
“You know him is a complete asshole, nobody likes him. Anyway, what can I do to cheer you up?”  
“Well, there is something you can do, would you like to go out with me? There is a party and I will like you to come”  
“Anything you want, if that cheers you up then let’s go” she smiled brightly as they walked the corridor to the library.  
“Ok, Ifilia. This is a date, I will peak you up tonight at eight”  
“See you then” Oh my gosh! I have a date with this handsome looking guy. I can’t believe it. Ifilia thought loudly.

“You are not going” an icy voice was bubbling in her head.  
“Thranduil, good to hear you too”  
“You still not going”  
“What do you mean? I will go. It’s a party and you know… it will be fun” Ifilia said grabbing a book from the wooden shelf.  
“I said no”  
“I don’t care what you are saying, I like him and I will go out with him and you don’t have any right”  
“Yes, I have every right, you are not for him. Is a man and he will get advantage of you”  
“Thranduil, it’s just a party and besides I’m not a child anymore” She said angrily.  
Thranduil tried to subside his own anger but thinking of Ifilia with another man just made him more and more furious. He wanted to punch this man who dared even to look at her; talking to or going out with her was outrageous, out of question. He wanted to grab him from the neck and smash his pretty face.  
“Thranduil, if that makes you feel better, I swear I will not do anything with him”  
“Ifilia, just be Carrefour” that was all he manage to say, his heart was aching; she was true he didn’t have any right. They are bond but they weren’t together. She was far away from him in another dimension. He wasn’t even sure if Saruman could manage to bring her to Middle Earth. He was so confused and heartbroken that just left from her head without saying a single word. 

The time almost came. Ifilia decided to wear a black short dress fitting to her curvy body like second skin and black high hill sandals. Her hair was left down embracing her beautiful neck and back. Some light make up, her pink sparkling lipstick and she was ready when the bell rung. “On time” she sighs and left her room to meet David.

“Hello, David”  
“You look astonishingly beautiful Ifilia” said with an open mouth.  
“Well, you too” David was wearing blue jeans and a white shirt that displayed his perfectly masculine structure. While looking at David a thought emerged in her mind, what does Thranduil look like? She really didn’t know, she has never asked him. It was weird, all this time and she didn’t know.  
“Are you well Ifilia? You are too quiet tonight”  
“I’m fine, I was just thinking my project in photography” she lied smiling awkwardly. “It’s funny David, you know my house is only two blocks away and we are taking a car” said trying to change the subject.  
“I love my car, what can I say” David said blushingly.

 

When they arrived at the party, Thranduil was also back in her head monitoring every move she made. He was so afraid of losing her that became more possessive.  
“Meleth, don’t drink too much. You need to have total control of yourself”  
“Can you relax for a minute? I know what I am doing.”  
“I can feel your dizziness Ifilia!”  
“Don’t worry, I’m little tipsy. Is natural”

David came and dragged her gently to dance with him. The music was a dance hit. Ifilia loved this piece. She danced with a grace and wildness that made David to stand closer and pulled her on his chest, touching her hair. He started kissing her neck.  
Thranduil panicked from the intimacy and now his was yelling at Ifilia to break out of David. “Ifilia get out of him now” he groaned, his voice was so heavy and strong; made her to break from her dizziness.  
Ifilia shocked from his aggressive voice and from David who was kissing her neck, she started to run leaving the party and David behind.

“Ifilia are you alright?” asked Thranduil with a gentle voice full of concern.  
“Leave me alone I don’t want to talk to you now, just go” Ifilia was walking down the street back home overwhelmed from what happened a few minutes ago. She was lucky her house was near.  
“But Ifilia please”  
“You don’t understand! I need my privacy” she shouted almost begging him to leave her alone.  
Thranduil didn’t like the thought of leaving her like this but he respected her decision and left from her mind for the second time this day without saying a word.  
Ifilia felt puzzled from Thranduil’s behavior. He was acting different lately. He was always gentle and soft but lately he sounded annoyed and irritated. She couldn’t imagine the reason for his strange behavior and she thought that the only serious reason was the war. Immediately she felt guilty for yelling at him. He was only trying to protect her and she was acting like a spoiled child.  
She was outside from her house when Thranduil reached her mind again. He was worried; she was walking alone in the dark and couldn’t resist not seeing her safe and sound at home.  
“Thranduil, I know you are here”  
“Your senses have become stronger. That’s good Meleth”  
“Look I am sorry for my behavior, I know you have things to care about and I don’t make it easier for you”  
“Ifilia I don’t have anything to forgive my behavior was bad too”  
“It’s ok Thranduil besides yelling at me was the right thing to do after all, David was out of line and I didn’t realize it until you yell at me”  
“Let’s go inside sweetheart, is getting colder I don’t want you to get sick”  
“As you wish my knight in shining armor”  
“You haven’t seen my armor have you?”  
“Don’t tell me is a shine armor?”  
“Yes, it is” he laughed heartily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meleth-love


	5. Chapter 5

‘Oh my gosh! Why I drunk so much. My head is too painful even to think. I will never drink again. I want to throw up. I hate myself. Hate, hate’ said Ifilia looking the ceiling spinning around like a tornado; her head was ready to explode. She couldn’t even stand up from her bed. It was her punishment for being too proud listening his advice and stop drinking.  
“Ifilia did you drink too much?” Thranduil laughed loudly with an obvious sarcasm in his voice that made Ifilia to think one hundred wicked things to do to him when she reaches Middle Earth.  
“Don’t even start” she said rolling her head to the pillow for comfort which was not the case as the pain worse.  
“Well, I told you so” without stop laughing.  
“I am in such a pain to start arguing with you”  
“You know the process, lot of water and painkillers” he smirks, letting her to stand in a sitting position and pour some water.  
“Unfortunately, I am very aware of the PROCESS and I don’t like it”  
“I wish, I could give you some miruvor, it would have healed your pain instantly”  
“What exactly is this?”  
“It is an elvish medicine; it gives you energy, strength and heals the pain”  
“It sounds nice; I think I will try it one day”  
Ifilia rose from her bed to open the drawer next to her and took a pill swallowing eagerly with some cold water and prepared herself to leave for her courses.  
She grabbed her car keys and took her lovely car. How much she adore that car, it was a silver beetle car. It was her first car since she took her driving license. Many memories were connected with it. She remembered Thranduil yelling at her to hit the brake before crashing into a bus stop. He was so emotional overwhelmed that she had noticed a tremble in his voice. She remembered her lovely parents and her going on a journey to the countryside. She remembered her friend Cathy sitting next to her with some beers resting in the car to enjoy the night. So many memories she thought quietly as the ride for the college lessened her hangover. The light perfume of the flowers filled smoothly the air creating a perfect natural balance.  
After, a near hour of driving, she arrived at her college. A large building, with wooden and marble walls now it looked so intimidated that made her body to shiver.’ Maybe, it was the stupid dissertation and not the building that looked so intimidated after all, who knows’ Ifilia thought anxiously.  
She stepped out of the car when David was in front of her. His green eyes were glaring straight into hers.  
“Why you left yesterday?” questioned her with a calm voice hiding a glimpse of annoyance.  
“You know why I left” said Ifilia as she tried to avoid the awkwardness. Her expression more serious than it should be.  
“I am sorry, I thought we had something, I thought you liked me” looking innocently still glaring her eyes for an answer.  
“I really like you David but what you did caught me off guard, I didn’t expect it and to tell you the truth I wasn’t ready”  
“And it was bad that your defenses went down, why?”  
He grabbed her waist, pulling her closer to him when Thranduil was back in her head yelling and swearing. Actually, it was the first time, she heard him swear. So she pushed David away.  
“David, please. I need time, I have to go” and she let him wondering what did he do wrong.

“Thranduil, you are back early” she tried to sound calm.  
“Ifilia, I don’t want you near him again ever. Do you understand?” his voice full of anger, she wondered if his voice sounds like this what will his face look like now.  
“He likes me” she answered promptly without revealing any emotions or preferences, it was just a fact.  
“Do you like him too, Ifilia?”  
“I don’t know I am flattered” actually she was confused, Ifilia liked David but lately she was thinking of Thranduil. She wanted him being the one who was kissing her neck and not David. He is handsome and having such a nice personality was just a deathly combination but Thranduil was a different case. He was always with her. The weird thing was she didn’t know what he looks like but she loved their conversations, years and years of endless talking. Maybe she was in love with Thranduil after all.  
“So you don’t know…..” He sounded so frustrated. Then Ifilia realized that maybe, just maybe Thranduil was jealous of David. ’He doesn’t care about David’s intentions. He cares about me having a relationship with another man. Was I so blind?’ she thought and decided to confront him.  
“Thranduil are you…. jealous of David?”  
“Me jealous of David, Please Ifilia you sound ridiculous” he said as the question was very foolish and untrue.  
“Mmm, then why you insist so strongly not to be with him?”  
“I told you, you are too young and he wants only to take advantage of you. Like all mortal male of his age, you are so innocent to understand it” he was lying, he couldn’t tell her the truth yet. She would be scared, she wouldn’t understand. It was such a complicated matter so he continued to lie. “You are my friend, we were blessed to be connected through are minds and I want to protect you”

So we are just friends Ifilia said to herself, nothing more, of course what else… she was disappointed so she said the only thing that came to her mind “Thranduil, I know you want to protect me but do not fear I don’t desire David” he was so relieved, so happy when he heard those words, he laughed quietly.  
‘I wish she you knew how much I love her. She could never love David; our bond is so strong even through death. She was reborn and still our bond was strong, will always be. She could never fall in love with another man. Though, I was afraid. She was human now. She was curious about relationships. She would not understand that because of our bond, she would never love another man. She was an elvish soul in a human body. Her Fëa was mine and one day her body’. He said loudly while walking up and down in his chamber irritated from the whole situation.

The discussion with Thranduil confused her. She was upset. ‘He wasn’t jealous; he was trying to protect me. He was afraid of human males and their intention towards me. And I thought for a second that it was more than friendship. How foolish of me. He was always my protector; the one who guided me. He is my best friend after all’ she whispered knowing that Thranduil has just left from her mind.

After an hour wandering in the corridors thinking about David and Thranduil, she ended up in the class of Mr. Woodwhite, she was lucky he was late and wasn’t there so she sat in one of the wooden chairs in the row and took out the dissertation from her bag. It was ready and today she would give it to Mr. Woodwhite for evaluation. She hated his course he was an arrogant, shallow person and the worse professor she have ever met in her entire life.  
Finally, Mr. Woodwhite arrived. He was now in the middle of the class lecturing when he finished she gave him her dissertation and left from the building as quickly as she could. She didn’t want to see David again. She didn’t want to see anybody; she just wanted to go home straight to her bed.  
“Why are you running Ifilia?”  
“I want to avoid David”  
“Why?” asked with curiosity. Ifilia avoiding David satisfied him more than he admitted even to himself.  
“You told me so and besides I am not in the mood, you yelling at me”  
“I see, so you obey me?” obey him what is he thinking? Who does he think he is a King or something, Ifilia thought. “No, I didn’t obey you…. I shall never yield to you Thranduil”  
“Ifilia one day you will yield to me” he smirked, if only she understood what this statement means.  
“Well, till that day”


	6. Chapter 6

“What are you saying Ifilia?” Her father asked bewildered from the strange tale his daughter just revealed. “Jack calm down” her mother was trying to compose herself and her husband.  
“You are twenty three, next month twenty four and you still dwell with this imaginary friend of yours. It is not natural Ifilia, why are you behaving like this now, we believed it was over ten years ago, are you bullied at college or something?” usually her father was a kind person but today he couldn’t control his temper.  
“I am trying to tell you the truth; I know you think that I’m crazy… Look I don’t have an imaginary friend and definitely not bullied. Just having a voice in my head and I have to go to Middle Earth, one day I will return back. How can I explain this?” Ifilia was trying to describe something that they would never understand.  
“Ifilia, I think it’s time to visit Doctor Mathew again” Helena and Jack could not believe her silly story. They thought their daughter was out of her mind and there must be a logical reason for her behavior.  
“I am not going to this psychiatrist again…; I will not take any pills again… I am not crazy” she left from her house banging the door behind. She knew it, they would never believe her. They were right the explanation was absurd. 

“Meleth, are you alright?” he knew that Ifilia was upset now.  
“They didn’t believe me” she said coldly still troubled from the way things turned out.  
“I know but it was the truth”  
“Well, there wasn’t a better way to say it, so what happened, happened”  
“Indeed, where are you going now, sweetheart?”  
“To Cathy, today is my day…”  
“I see… I hope it will be better… Savo 'lass a lalaith”  
“I hope so too” She wanted for a long time to speak to Cathy about her voice in her head and about going to Middle Earth but she was afraid of her reaction. If her own parents thought she was insane how will be Cathy reacted. Nevertheless, she had to do it, it was her last change, and she was leaving soon for Middle Earth.  
“Cathy open up, it’s me Ifilia”  
“Oh Ifilia, Come in” Cathy said happily as she opened the door.  
“I’m so glad to see you, my friend” her apartment was small but comfy decorated with her elegant taste. They sat on the green sofa having some of the hot tea Cathy had prepared earlier.  
“Me too Cathy, actually I have to tell you something, I don’t know how…” Ifilia was mumbling. Words didn’t come as easy as a pie.  
“So my intuition was right, what’s going on Ifilia? We are friends since high school, just say it”  
“Ok! Here I go”. She took a deep breath and continued. “I hear a voice in my head since forever and it’s true. I am not crazy….. But now you may think I am. Well this voice, by the way his name is Thranduil told me that he needs me in Middle Earth so I am going. Some short of magic will occur in order to get there and I wanted to say Goodbye because I don’t know when I will get back. I’m leaving someday in this week”.  
“Ifilia….. I don’t know what to say but I believe you” When they were younger and many nights they slept over, Cathy had heard Ifilia talking to her sleep. Many times she caught her talking to herself thinking she was alone. Something weird was going on but her intuition told her that her friend was saying the truth and her instinct was always right.  
“What? Really? You do? That was unexpected…” Ifilia definitely didn’t expect anything but to trust her was beyond imagination. She was glad that at least someone believed her.  
“So his name is Thranduil?”  
“Really Cathy? From my whole insane story that even my own parents want me to visit a shrink… you are asking me about Thranduil?”  
“Well, I am listening….” She smiled enthusiastically waiting for Ifilia to tell her the story. Ifilia felt relaxed and sitting more comfortably on the sofa she started to narrate from the very beginning their story.

Back to the Woodland Realm King Thranduil was preparing the palace for the high meeting. In two weeks, Kings and Lords from The elvish, dwarven and men Realm would be gathered in the Great Caverns. Preparations were made not only for the meeting but for the festivities as well. His mind though was focus on one arrival, of his Queen. He treasured the moment when his beloved wife will return to him.  
“Aran nin, may I speak?” said one of his counselors.  
“Yes, Lord Harnor you may speak”  
“I have some concerns about the attacks. Orcs are attacking in small settlement but not in major Realms. What are they waiting for?”  
‘Many times I have wondered about the same thing’ thought Thranduil without revealing his own worries. “Time will tell about their true motives for now we have to prepare our people and our army for any future assaults. Also, securing are boundaries is of main importance”  
As King Thranduil and Lord Harnor were discussing about the problems and the tasks of their Realm a guard approached to deliver a message from the White Wizard, Saruman.  
The guard kneeled and bowed to the king before giving him the Scroll. “My King a message from The White Wizard”  
“Le channon, you may leave” said to the guard.  
He turned to Lord Harnor “My Lord, we shall continue tomorrow”  
“Yes, Aran nin, as you wish” The Lord bowed his head and left from the Throne Hall.  
As he opened the parchment and read it a smiled was on his face. It was time; Saruman was ready to perform the ritual, his beloved wife soon would be here. The only thing he could do now was warned Ifilia for the upcoming ritual and wait. “Na vedui”

The last day on Earth, Ifilia was sitting with her parents in the living room watching TV, they didn’t discuss about the Middle Earth story again and everything seemed to flow peacefully till a portal burst across the living room making everyone to flitch from the sofa. Ifilia didn’t expect it to happen now in the middle of her house and she was in her pajamas. “Mom, dad I have to go. This is the portal to Middle Earth”  
“No! Ifilia don’t! You belong here with us” her parents couldn’t believe what was unfolding in front of their eyes. It was real; their daughter was saying the truth.  
“I am sorry, but I have explained everything to you, it’s time to let me go, I don’t know how long this portal will stay opened. I have left a letter to my nightstand, it explains everything in detail” She embraced her parents and she jumped through the portal as it disappeared with her from the living room. 

“Oh! My God! Where am I? Is this a forest? Am I in Mirkwood? Fuck I can’t believe it. What is this sound? Orcs?” I am officially a lunatic”

“Where are you Thranduil?”  
“Thranduil Orcs, I am in your forest, I hope this is your forest”  
She was running trying to escape from three Orcs, disgusting, filthy creatures. That was what came first in her mind. How evil and disgusting those beings were. She was running until her ankle tangled in a root and fell down. She was ready to be stricken by an orc when an elf with a huge elk stood between her and the orcs. He was the most beautiful living being she has ever seen in her life, golden white hair, Piercing blue icy eyes. He cut their throats with his two swords without any effort; like he was cutting carrots peacefully in his kitchen then a group of five other elves came. 

“Ifilia, are you alright?” said the beautiful elf, wait he knows my name. “Thranduil is that you?” and then she faded.  
Next day, she woke up in an empty room; it was actually a very big room, the biggest bedroom she has ever seen. Red Velvet curtain, golden red, green and yellow furniture adjusted in perfect balance. The wooden and stone walls with the colorful glass windows let the light to penetrate the room in harmony. The carpet under her feet was so soft and luxurious that she wanted to stroke it like a cut. Everything was perfect but the most perfect was the man entering the room, Thranduil.  
“You finally woke up Ifilia; I almost had a heart attack when you faded” a smirk in his face.  
All she could manage to say was. “You are Thranduil… The voice in my head?”  
“Yes, meleth” he was looking into her eyes as he stroked her cheek, she shivered and then he hugged her tightly in his strong arms. “Finally, Ifilia you are here”  
“Thranduil, I’m so happy being here with you. I finally, meet you” she felt so strange in his arms, she felt safety and love but why? She looked into his eyes and the only thing she wanted to do was to kiss him. she tried to wake up from her daydreaming and hold herself together, telling herself; is your friend, the friend you have known your whole life, wake up Ifilia but then he kissed her and every thinking, every defense melt down. It was smooth and gentle but soon it became passionate and forceful. He broke free from the kiss stepping slowly back. What just happened? She didn’t know. She was happy.  
“My love, are you ok? You haven’t said a word”  
“I just don’t know how to react. Thranduil, I thought we were friends and then we kissed and it was so natural and perfect. I Feel like I know you forever”  
“But meleth nin you know me like forever”  
“I know but your face Thranduil looks so familiar”  
“Take your time Meleth, you need to rest”

A knock at the door and another beautiful elf that looked like Thranduil entered the room, Blue green eyes, golden blond hair and a sweet smile. His smile for some odd reason warmed her heart. ‘What the hell, what’s going on? Why I have all these strange feelings? ’ she wondered and she faded again.

“Legolas, call for the healer now”  
Legolas was so thrilled to see his mother but when she faded, a feel of losing her again, flooded his thoughts. Thranduil laid her gently on the bed stroking her shinning chocolate brown hair. She looked so fragile and still, he didn’t know what to do. My love, please open your eyes I can’t bare your silence anymore, he thought.  
The healer arrived and asked father and son to wait outside while she examines her. Thranduil and Legolas were bewildered, anxiety and fear was written all over their faces. After, half an hour, the healer opened the door and invited the two ellons to come inside.  
“My king, my prince, do not worry. Lady Ifilia is doing well, she needs only rest her human body didn’t handle the exhaustion from the arrival. The journey drained her energy”  
“Thank you Lady Emerath, you can leave for now” said Thranduil.  
“My Lords” she bowed and left the two elves relieved.

“Liliath, when the Queen wakes up informed her, dinner will be served in my chambers”  
“Yes, Hir vuin” and with that Thranduil and Legolas exit the room.

While they were walking down the corridor to the throne hall, Thranduil couldn’t hide his excitement. He was waiting for her all these years and now she was here next to his own chambers. He was so happy, after years of loneliness and soreness, his wife was once again beside him and he was determined to never let her go again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meleth-love  
> Savo 'lass a lalaith-have joy and laughter  
> Aran nin-My King  
> Le channon-Thank you  
> Na vedui-At last  
> Hir vuin-My Lord


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a warning, it contains sexual scene so for those who don't like it, they can skip or not read it. Please leave comments if you like my story so far. Thank you for reading it!

“Where am I?” Ifilia said loudly while she was trying to stand up from her comfy bed.  
“You are in your Chambers my Lady” answered the maid lowering her head.  
“Who are you?” asked Ifilia with puzzlement.  
“I am your personal servant Liliath, your handmaid my Lady”  
“My personal servant?” Ifilia thought the weirdness of this. She never had someone to serve her before and felt strange.  
“My Lady, have I done something wrong?” Liliath was young enough for elf; she was sweet with grey eyes and brown hair.  
“No, Liliath, I am just little confused. Nothing to worry about” replied Ifilia honestly trying to assure her.  
“My Lady, The king has ordered that dinner will be served in his chambers”  
“The king wants to eat with me but why?”  
“I don’t know, My Lady. I’m sorry; shall I prepare your bath?”  
She hesitated at first but she decided that a bath will calm her down after all “Yes please, I will love to.”

Why the king wants to see me and where the hell Thranduil is, Ifilia wondered. I cannot understand, what’s going on. With all these fading’s I have lost half a day sleeping. For God shakes, I have to find out what I am doing in this luxurious chamber and why I have a personal servant. I don’t think it’s just a friendly hospitality. I don’t know the culture of the elves; maybe this is how the treat their guests but it feels too much.

After taking a bath in the lavishing stone pool decorated with precious gems and gold, Ifilia couldn’t stop thinking of Thranduil, why he was not here, he came for him. Her thoughts were interrupted when Liliath, brought her a white gown with shinning gems, it was the most astonishing dress she had ever seen. After helping her to wear the dress, Liliath prepared her lovely hair with a braid leaving the rest of the hair to fall down to her back, she add some light make up and she was ready to meet the king. Ifilia looked herself in the mirror and didn’t believe how great she looked; she had never felt so beautiful in her life.  
“Liliath, thank you so much, you have created a different woman, a beautiful woman. I can’t believe it’s me”  
“My lady, you are so beautiful, it wasn’t difficult for me to prepare you”  
“You are so kind Liliath, thank you”  
“My pleasure, My Lady”  
Ifilia, exit her room and asked the guards for the kings chambers, to her own surprise, they were exactly next to hers. She nocked twice the door; nobody answered, and opened the door to the chamber. Her look was so astounded; the chamber was so huge and luxurious, it was decorated with velvet golden curtains and red velvet cushioned chairs. In the middle was a marble white fireplace and in front of it a mahogany study. Next to the window was a corner with grafted swords, four rows of every type of blades decorated with small gems and elvish design. It was incredible.

“Are you enjoying yourself Ifilia?”  
Startled she replied “Thranduil is you… pff. I was afraid it was the king; don’t sneak behind me like this”  
“Are you not glad to see me?”  
“Of course, I am. It’s just, the king invited me and I don’t know what he wants” Thranduil grinned and approached her placing his arms around her. “Well, don’t worry about it” and he kissed her.  
Ifilia couldn’t move from her excitement. It was so overwhelming his lips touching hers so gently and so powerfully at the same time. She tried to breath and pulled slowly away. Her feelings were so strong. When she came here was to help her friend but now he was far more than a friend. She had never realized how deep her feelings for him were. She was so shocked; Thranduil realized it and let her to subtle down.

“Meleth, how do you feel?”  
“I am fine Thranduil but confused. I don’t know how to say this but what’s going on? Since I came here I have this odd feeling that I know this place, I know you, and I know the man that came before. I have feelings that are new but they are not. I can’t even explain it. And then it’s you. I know you all my life, and now I’m here kissing you and the weird thing is that it feels natural”

“Ifilia, it is natural because….”  
A nock at the door interrupted the discussion.  
“My King, the food is ready, shall I serve?” what the hell Thranduil is the King Ifilia realized looking at him intensely.  
“Yes, please Galion”  
It was Galion, the personal servant of the King carrying the food. After preparing the table with the roasted chicken, green vegetables, salad and butter breads, purring the glasses with red wine, he bowed and left the room.  
She didn’t know what to say, Thranduil was the King and he had never told her anything about it. She felt so stupid. She was so shocked that she sat down slowly in a chair, her head was spinning, and she tried to breath. Thranduil took a seat beside her stroking her hair.  
“Ifilia, I know there is lot of things that you need to process but listen to me. I would never harm you in any way; you are too precious to me. I love you more than anything” She looked into his eyes wondering how she could feel the same. She loved him too. “Thranduil, I don’t know what to say”  
“Don’t say anything my love. Please sit with me, let’s eat something”  
For a long time they didn’t talk, it was a soothing silence. She was so deep in thoughts till she couldn’t help herself and asked him. “Thranduil, why haven’t you told me all these years that you are a king?”  
“I am sorry my love but I thought it would be better not to burden you with such knowledge”  
“I see. Tell me something my King why are you so affectionate towards me, I thought we were just friends?”  
This question startled Thranduil; he didn’t know what to say. He felt sarcasm in her words and almost hurt him. He decided to tell her the truth no matter what.  
“Ifilia, you know how much I love you?”  
“No! I don’t, I was brought here in this place. I thought I was helping a friend, I thought that you needed me”  
“But I need you Ifilia. More than you think”  
“Thranduil, that’s my problem with you, your cryptic behavior. Tell me the truth” her anger was obvious.

 

Ifilia got up from her chair and walked away from the table to the door, immediately Thranduil raised and stood in front of her, facing each other now. Thranduil came closer crabbing her from her waist and in a few seconds he was kissing her with a tense that even he was startled. He wanted to give her time to adjust to her new life but as it seemed he couldn’t stay away from her anymore. Ifilia felt her whole body burning from desire. A desire she never felt in her entire life. Thranduil started to caress her body slowly from her waste to her hips, from her arms to her neck, from her breasts to her abdomen. She moaned in his mouth, with that Thranduil aroused and pulled her closer to him kissing her all over her body. She never felt like this before it was a new sensation. She felt the wetness down her and she liked it. Thranduil loose the laces from her gown and gently he removed her dress, exposing her naked body.  
“My love, I want you so bad, I can’t resist you” he whispered in her ear and lift her to carry her in the bed. Then he removed his tunic and leggings and lay next to her kissing and licking her bare skin. She was afraid and excited at the same time. It was the first time someone was touching her like this. When Thranduil felt, she was ready for him, he touched her abdomen and down her wet womanhood entering slowly a finger when she adjusted he entered a second one and with slow waving moves excited her climax then he stopped and with a fast move he was on top of her entering inside her with his manhood slowly at first and then faster. She was so unbelievably excited, she moaned with pleasure making him to arouse even more. “Come with me my love” he whispered in her ear kissing the top of it. And with a last moan of pleasure Ifilia came to her peak, short after he came inside her. She was so overwhelmed, never before had experienced such an intimacy.  
Thranduil, slowly pull out and placed himself besides her holding her close to him. He didn’t want to leave her even for a second. “Sleep my love, you need rest”.  
How could she sleep, she was so stunned. She had so many emotions this time; sleep was not one of them. How this can possibly happen, she wanted him so badly from the moment she laid her eyes on him. Even now, she needed him. Thranduil felt her emotions and enter her, he was on top of her again. Fucking her this time harder, she moaned eagerly and Thranduil grabbed her from her waist and turn her back to him, he entered her from behind with his whole manhood making her to moan stronger and faster. After a few minutes, they came together to their finest orgasm satisfied from their intense love making, they slept peacefully in the arms of each other.

“Good morning my love did you slept well?” said Thranduil glowing with happiness.  
“I slept very well” and kissed him.  
He was surprised by her move and pulled her closer to him returning her kiss with such a passion; she felt a shiver in her entire body. 

“Meleth come with me, we need to take a bath and prepare ourselves”  
She followed him into his bath; it was similar to hers only his pool was by few inches larger. It was decorated with silver and golden designs of vine and leaves crafted together to embrace the gems in perfect harmony. They entered the pool holding her hand gently; he was so tender and kind that made her heart to melt down piece by piece. 

“So this is how it feels when you have a boyfriend” she smiled  
“My love, I am not your boyfriend I am your husband” and with his words her mouth opened in shock.  
“What do you mean Thranduil?”  
“It is a long story but I have to explain it to you, now it’s not the time”  
“Thranduil please, I need to know” She begged, she wanted to understand this new reality. Thranduil hesitated for a moment but it was time to reveal the truth.  
“My love, the reason you can hear my voice in your head is because we our bond. Your Fëa, your soul was reborn in a human body, we elves when we marry is forever even through death. Your Fëa didn’t return to Valinor but on Earth. My soul searched your soul unintentionally. I didn’t know why this happened since it never happened before but when I touched your Fëa through our bond, I knew who you were”  
“I can’t believe it, it’s too much Thranduil, I died and I was reborn doesn’t make any sense. Even though, maybe our souls are bond but now we are not married” Ifilia was so frustrated from the news, she didn’t know how to react.  
“You are wrong meleth, for elves physical love is marriage”  
“So last night, what we did… Oh! So you knew it and you didn’t tell me anything all these years, you made love to me and you didn’t even explain the consequences. Now we are married and you didn’t even ask me if I wanted to marry you”  
“Ifilia, we were already married, the Fëa is more important than the vessel that carries it, what we did was the expression of love between you and me, the establishment of our bond mentally and physically. The balance between your Fëa and hröa, your soul and body”  
“So I am a vessel that carries your wife” Ifilia was so upset that left the pool leaving behind Thranduil who was bewildered from her reaction.  
“Ifilia” he exclaimed. 

Ifilia didn’t know what to think. She loved him, wanted to be with him. She was in love with him since forever but always tried to subside her feelings because he never expressed his own, always denying there was something more than friendship. All this lack of knowledge was annoying her. Not telling her from the very beginning about his intentions was scaring her. And now she was married without her consent it was too much. She run to her room putting on the simplest gown she could find since there was nothing else but gowns, dried her hair and left from her chambers.  
She needed air to breath and she needed to go out now. She was suffocated, all these feelings of trust and anger were emerging too fast to handle. She walked the hallway from the chambers ending to a big garden with colorful flowers and trees. The trees, mostly oaks, pine and beech trees were arrange in rows , it was very impressing but what captivated her attention was the scent of the flowers, there was a unique fragrance she hadn’t smell before though very familiar; suddenly, a memory emerged from her mind. It was Thranduil, a small boy and a woman she couldn’t see, they were laughing and playing with the little boy how happy they seemed then the woman turned and she saw her face.  
She was me, she looked like me the only difference was her elvish body but she was me. She thought. The memory faded and she choked with tears, kneeling on the grass in the middle of the garden. 

Thranduil, the moment Ifilia left dried himself and dressed up with his silver long tunic his black leggings and his black boots. He placed to his head his silver circlet decorated with silver vines and a white gem in the center. Thranduil left from his chamber and went to his wife’s through the door that connected their rooms, to his surprise she wasn’t there. He exit from the chambers and walked down the hallway. He found her crying in the gardens kneeling down. He approached her and lifted her on his arms. Ifilia was startled but let him carry her.  
“So here you are my love”  
“Thranduil I …. I”  
“Hush my love; I know, I will take you to our chambers”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meleth -Love  
> Fëa - Spirit, Soul  
> Hröa - Body


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter includes some mature content.

The morning from the chambers was lovely, the light was purring from the windows gently enhancing the golden tone of the wooden walls. Ifilia couldn’t imagine that her arrival here will be so overwhelming. She discovered things that had changed her whole life. She didn’t know what to do, how to process her new reality. She decided to let things to flow alone for now.  
Thranduil looked at her with love; he couldn’t believe she was here with him again. All these years he was living inside her head now he could see her, touch her, love her. He was so happy; his smile was so genuine and beautiful making his pale face to glow.  
Ifilia felt his glare and turn to see his eyes. He was so perfect; these blue icy eyes were the meaning of her existence. She loved him and she didn’t care for anything else. Ifilia was thinking his words; he told her that they were already married. She tried to understand his elvish nature. For him she was already his wife what he did was because of love. It was natural for him to claim her also physical. Nevertheless, he didn’t tell her any of these making her uncomfortable about his cryptic behavior.  
“Ifilia you seem lost in your thoughts, are you ok?”  
“I am, I’m just trying to understand you”  
“I see, I know you have a lot of things to consider, but remember I love you more than anything”  
“Thranduil, if I want to return back home would you let me go?”  
“No, never! I rather die than lose you again, you are mine Ifilia” he groaned, he couldn’t understand her denial. They were so in love with its other once; he still was. Why she would like to leave him. Maybe her violent death had twisted their bond, maybe because she reborn in a human body and couldn’t tolerate the profound love elves shared. However, he couldn’t accept that something might have destroyed their bond. Even if something like that had occurred he had already claimed her again, their bond will grow stronger than ever and he was determined to succeed no matter what.  
He was possessive that was for sure. She always had a feeling that he wanted to control her. Even when he was inside her mind tried to guide her actions and decisions. “But Thranduil if I want to visit my parents, my friends”  
“Friends? You mean a specific friend, David. Do you want him Ifilia? Jealousy was a light word for what he felt. A minute ago he was looking at her with eyes full of love now he was mad, furious. “Thranduil please, I don’t have any feelings for David…. But I know that there will be a day that I will miss my parents and want to see them again. Can you understand me?”  
“I understand you, Ifilia but what I can’t understand is your feelings towards me, most of the times you barricade your thoughts from me, only last night I could read your mind and that because you were emotionally unstable”.  
“Well, it wasn’t my intention to shut you out, though there were times I needed some privacy. I have so many questions… Thranduil, I’m so confused….Wait! What do you mean read my mind?”  
“Our bond here, Ifilia works in a different way. As your husband, I can read, hear your thoughts. I can see your memories unless you wish to share nothing with me”.  
“Oh! That is something new… but still I can control what I can or not share with you, this is a relief, you know. I don’t like my most intimate, private thoughts to be always in display”.  
“Why not? I am your husband Ifilia, how many times I have to say this to you. We are elves; we don’t hide anything from our spouse. We are immortals and we have the need to love, cherish and trust our partner absolutely”.  
“You have forgotten a very important aspect of me Thranduil; I am not an elf at least not my body according to you and the bond that we share is not mutual. As you say, you have the right to read my mind but what about me Thranduil I don’t have this elvish skill. I can’t read your mind or see your memories only what you want me to hear. I am human, a mortal and soon I will die”.  
“Ifilia….” Realization was one word; devastation was another till now he didn’t comprehend that what they had it was for a limited time. ‘How life had tricked him again’ he thought. Losing her once almost killed him but for a second time, it will be the end of him. He couldn’t control himself for long, his emotions were too strong; tears were almost ready to escape from his expressionless face so he bolted out from their room. He ended up in his cellar grabbing a bottle of wine.  
The guards who have finished their shift had secretly gathered there to enjoy some wine. Watching their King entering the cellar and actually getting busted caused them almost a heart attack. Thranduil knew for a long time that this was a habit of his guards, sneaking in his cellar and drinking his precious wine though he allowed it, he never permitted officially.  
“Get out now” ordered Thranduil yelling at them. “Yes, my Lord” said the guards hastily bowing their heads, afraid of what punishment will be imposed on them. He wanted to stay alone nobody should see his face in this state. His red eyes were now sobbing; he couldn’t accept the fact that his beloved wife would lose her life again and this time not from some evil creature but from mortality. He has chosen the strongest wine he had in his possession opening the bottle as fast as he could and held it firmly on his lips emptying the whole bottle in a few minutes. He rested his back down the wall trying to find a solution. He was determined that life wouldn’t be so cruel to them for a second time.

 

The day brought unsettled news from the enemy’s doings. Sauron has returned creating an army of orcs and evil creatures, a powerful army with only purpose the distraction of all leaving beings. He wanted to extinguish everything that stand between him and his plan. He wanted to rule middle earth and destroy the beauty of good and virtuous. The plan was to abolish every elvish, human, dwarf and hobbit realm; good and pure was not in his vocabulary.  
The army was now moving and attacking one by one the human kingdoms trying to weaken the alliance of elves and humans. The news of a hobbit carrying the one ring traveled around middle earth. King Thranduil had already sent his son to Lord Erlond in Amladris to attain the council. Mirkwood and Middle Earth were now in the hands of a hobbit.  
King Thranduil had to consider another major problem of his realm, the spiders that have created nests all over his forest attacking every innocent creature. As many as they had destroyed, still they were multiplying. He was sure that witchcraft has been involved. The darkness of his forest was not only the doing of spiders but also evil. He didn’t have any evidence but he knew that a wicked wizard was part of this. If only he knew who.  
He was in his throne hall when guards came to bring news of the attack of spiders in a near village. Thranduil was fuming with angriness and command to prepare his elk and a dozen of guards as well as a group of healers to leave for the village immediately.  
“My King, we are ready to leave”  
“Good, sent someone to notify the Queen Ifilia that I won’t dine with her tonight”  
“Yes, Hîr vuin” said the guard and bowed.

It was afternoon when Thranduil and his small army of elves traveled to the village. When they arrived, destruction and fear was all over the place. Houses were destroyed; children and women were screaming and running to hide from the huge spiders that were spilling their venom to paralyze their victims. It was the first time spiders to attack a settlement, what has motivated them? He could not figure it out. The army attacked with fire burning arrows, the spiders’ couldn’t fight back and retreated to the forest. Thranduil draw his swords and attacked with his army the rest of the spiders that run away through the forest. A huge spider was decapitated by his swords. In a few hours the village was clean, safe and sound from the evil creatures. It was fortunate that they didn’t face any human losses only a few injured villagers. A tent was arranged and healers treated any wounded. It was morning when they reached back to the palace; relieved from the outcome. 

Ifilia was waiting in his chamber when Galion informed her for the Kings call of distress. She was ready to fade again, she never realized that coming here meant dealing with dangerous creatures then she remembered for the out coming war, Thranduil had told her once. She wanted to run to him and tell him how much she loved him. That she didn’t care for anything else but him. The thinking of losing him made her mad. She was waiting hour after hour crying on his bed when the door opened and Thranduil was in. 

“Thranduil, my love you returned to me” she run to him, opened her arms and embraced him.  
“My sweet Ifilia, if I knew you would react like this, I should have thrown myself to battle earlier for spiders” and kissed her holding her face to his hand.  
“Would you like me to help you with your armor?”  
“Do you know how to take out one, my love?”  
“No, but I have to learn, my husband is the knight in shining armor”  
Thranduil laughed and explained her, the procedure. First, she untied the laces in both sides of his armor and then she removed the plates from his chest, back and arms. She took off his tunics, his boots, his leggings and his underwear. Thranduil was fascinated, he couldn’t imagine Ifilia being so good and gentle with him. This morning she was angry with him, she wanted to leave him. ‘She changed but why?’ he thought. 

“My Queen, you have left me naked, is not fair” He smiled wickedly.  
“Well, you need a bath my King”  
“Not before I undress you” He kissed her and his lust for her couldn’t be hid.  
He loosened her ties from behind her back and disrobed her. Then he took off the rest of her underclothing. They were both naked; her bare breasts were touching his chest. He wanted her so badly. He lift her and carry her to the pool, he placed her inside the water gently. They were facing each other, caressing and kissing. They were so passionate; he entered her hungrily, she moaned as he touched her clitoris. He moved in and out of her faster and faster until her orgasm was released. With her moan, Thranduil came inside her relishing his lovemaking. She paused for a moment glaring at his stunning eyes.  
“I love you more than anything; I would die if I lose you” she said with sobbing eyes.  
Thranduil couldn’t believe her words, he was so thrilled. All these years, he longed to listen saying those words. And now, this very moment she was here expressing her love for him. It was his happiest day since he lost her. He loved her and she loved him back, it was the greatest gift he had ever received.  
“Ifilia, I wish you could know how I feel now. It is the happiest day of my life. I will cherish this day forever. I love you my wife”  
They continue bathing, holding each other as close as possible. The confession of love signified a new beginning for the married couple.  
It was in the middle of the night when Ifilia woke from her dream. Though, it wasn’t a dream, it was a memory from her previous life. She saw a man emerging through darkness with a black crystal sword. She was fighting him but couldn’t win this battle; he was far too powerful and stronger than her. He stabbed her in the heart whispering in her ear “your son and husband will be next”. For the last time, she turned to look the eyes of her little elfling while her life was escaping from her body. Her body was petrified and then scattered through the wind. Thranduil felt her rising from her sleep. “Are you ok my love?”  
“I saw a terrible dream, it was probably a memory, and it felt so real. Thranduil I saw how I died. I saw a man killing me with a black sword. Legolas was there too. Is this how I died?”  
“Yes, Ifilia. I didn’t want to reveal how you died. It was a death by a cursed sword crafted with evil. This sword separates the soul from the body; it leaves the Fëa wondering through the living as a cursed spirit, lingering in the shadows. I don’t know how your Fëa survived and why you reborn”.  
“Thranduil, why am I watching these memories now?”  
“I don’t know, probably, somehow, your mind has been awaken”  
“Oh, my God! Who has this sword? She realized thinking of the destruction Sauron could bring.  
“Don’t worry my love is been destroyed long time ago…. I was the one who destroyed it. When I reached for you, it was too late. I watched you collapsing to the ground. The sword was still in your heart when you fall, Legolas was there crying beside you. I run to you but you were already dead. Sauron was ready to pull his sword out when I prevented him; I stabbed him on his arm with my throwing dagger. My army was there, Sauron hadn’t have the time to react and he fled”  
“Legolas is my son. I have a son…”  
“Yes, my love. A son you tried to protect giving your own life. You and Legolas were in the mountain near the forest. Sauron was watching Mirkwood for a long time when he found the opportunity, he made his move. Since then, he was trying to destroy the alliance of elves and humans. He found the perfect opportunity to weaken the King of Wood and Stone. If it wasn’t for Legolas, I would have collapsed. I almost did”.  
Ifilia took his hand and place it on her chest where her heart lies. “Thranduil, life has taken a lot from us but now has given us a second change. I want to make the best of it. I love you and I am here now. I can’t take away the grief that you suffered but I promise you I will never leave you again”.

They were drunk from love, kissing each other when at last fall into deep sleep leaving the memory of a past life to be burry under the happiness that was unfolding before them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hîr vuin - My Lord  
> Fëa - Soul


	9. Chapter 9

War was coming; the young hobbits, Frodo Baggins together with his entrusted friend Sam Gamgee were crossing the lands of Middle Earth to destroy the one ring. Mirkwood and the rest of the near realms were preparing for the upcoming impact from the forces of Sauron. The latest news of Saruman united with Sauron and attacking the Rohirrims had vanquished any hope for peace. Finally, Saruman has showed his real face and his evil intentions. He was moving with full power destroying villages and killing innocent people. Thranduil learning the news of Saruman and his betrayal had frozen him. He couldn’t believe how a wizard could turn his back to light and follow this evil spirit. But what made him really terrified was the realization of his promise to him. If he didn’t follow him, he would return his beautiful wife back to Earth. Thranduil neither could succumb to his will, nor allowed his wife to be lost again. 

A nock on the door had drawn his attention from his thoughts. “Come in” he ordered. It was Galion delivering a message.  
“My lord a message has arrived” giving the scroll to King Thranduil.  
“I see, you may leave Galion”.  
“Yes, My King” He bowed and left from his chambers.  
Thranduil unfolded the parchment; it was a message from Saruman. His eyes opened wildly, infuriated he read the message don’t forget your promise King Thranduil. He torn it like Saruman himself was in front of him. ‘I will not succumb to this evil creature’ he groaned.  
Ifilia listening to Thranduil yelling and throwing things, she entered his chambers from the passageway connected their rooms. “Thranduil, what happened?” Thranduil hearing her gentle voice ran to her and embraced her tightly.   
“I am sorry my love, I didn’t want to scare you. There is nothing to worry about” he lied but Ifilia of course didn’t believe him.  
“Thranduil don’t do this please, I know something is wrong, is obvious look at this place is a mess. All these days you are acting strangely. Tell me my love, what’s really going on.” She said softly trying to understand what might have upset him.  
“Ifilia, I can’t tell you, I am sorry but I must not” he was convinced never to reveal the truth to her. It was a load that he was glad to take alone and alone only. His wife wouldn’t suffer from such a burden.  
“But Thranduil….”  
“Not now Ifilia please” Ifilia wanted to shake him, she was his wife and his queen how couldn’t trust her and tell her the real reason of his behavior. She was confused.  
“My Lord as you wish” and she left his chamber hastily giving him no opportunity to say more.  
She needed to get free from this great hall. She was almost a whole month in here strangling with her past and present. The memories of her previous life and the peculiar behavior of her husband made her want to break free from this emotional turmoil. She felt unstable and sensitive to anything right now. Her breath was now growing faster; her heart felt the frustration governing her current life. She just wanted to get away from here, finally she ended up in the gates. The guards gently stopped her.  
“My Queen you cannot leave from the palace, Kings Orders”  
“Ifilia was getting mad from the restriction her husband has imposed, for some reason she felt her Fäe connecting with her mind, confidence and superiority took over her, she felt as she was someone else, someone who knew her position in this Realm. I am your Queen and I command you to open the gates now” Said with a clear coldness in her voice. The guards didn’t know what to do; the two guards appointed to the great gates looked at each other with puzzlement.  
“But my Queen…..”  
“I said open the gates now, I will not say it again next you will find yourselves to the dungeons for your disobedience to your Queen, is that clear?” Ifilia was standing regally with superiority that made the guards to shiver. A second didn’t passed and the gates opened.  
Ifilia was satisfied from her triumph though she didn’t know where to go; it was the first time she was out from the palace. She found a small pathway and followed it to the end, it was leading to a mesmerizing lake surrounding by a valley of trees and colorful flowers. She felt the sun touching her skin gently, it was a blessing. She felt the lake calling her she couldn’t resist. It was the first time after all this time locked up in the caverns that she was feeling free. She took off her gown and her undergarments and slowly entered the cold lake. At the begging she felt the chill all over her body then she adjusted to the temperature and now she was enjoying the crystal clear water. She felt calm and serene but didn’t last for long. She saw a shadow moving from behind the trees getting closer and closer, she panicked and she returned back to the shore emerging slowly from the water. Before she could touch her undergarment, a hand was grabbing her wrist. Fear was all she felt when she raised her head and looked at the blue icy cold eyes staring right through hers with apparent rage.  
“Ifilia get dressed now” he commanded with an emotionless voice. He looked like a furious ancient god.   
“I will not follow any orders, I am your wife not your pet” said Ifilia with an anger voice.  
“You will obey, I am your King. Yield Queen of Greenwood or you will taste my wrath”  
Ifilia almost sobbed from his manner. His icy cold full of rage voice made her quiver. It had nothing to do with the gentle voice in her head. She dressed up and followed him on his elk. Silence prevailed all through the way back to the palace. Ifilia was hurt more than she could admit. She wanted to return to her chamber and lock herself in for the rest of the day besides her appetite was diminished lately so she didn’t have to go at the dinner hall anyway. The only thing she needed now was sleep. However, when they returned to their chambers Thranduil nodded with his hand to enter to his own. When the door closed behind them, he grabbed her from her arm and stared into her eyes with fury.  
“How dare you to overrule me to my guards, how dare you disobey my command” Thranduil said with forceful voice.  
“I didn’t disobey you my King; I just wanted to be free”  
“Free? From whom Ifilia… From your husband?” he groaned.  
Ifilia didn’t say anything she felt embarrassed like a child who was reprimanded for its bad behavior. It wasn’t her intention to overrule him she just wanted to get out of there but the case was different now. Unintentionally, she indeed disobeyed him and now she should be punished. Tears started to run from her eyes, she realized how bad she acted. How she treated the guards. How she disobeyed her King. Thranduils heart started to softened, he couldn’t bear the sight of his beloved wife like this. She started to trembled and crying tensely.   
“My love, look at me please” Thranduil said. “I am sorry, please forgive me, I was so scared. I thought you wanted to leave me. I thought that something bad happened to you out there in the forest. I had many thoughts when I found you happily enjoying your swimming.   
“I am sorry my King it wasn’t my intention to challenge your authority”  
“I know my love hush now” he was caressing her hair while he held her in his arms.  
Slowly he freed her gown laces from behind her and slipped the dress with a gentle lift he carried her on the bed. He undressed himself and jumped on top of her taking out the last pieces of her outfit. He kissed her neck and took her lips to his passionately. He made love to her through the night till the first light. 

They went to the hall for breakfast; big long tables were lying in array across the room, on the top of it was the kings table where nobilities were positioned. The king reached for his sit and placed his wife next to him before they take their seat the whole hall raised and bowed to their King and Queen. All knew the return of their Queen after the announcement their King had made several weeks ago. But today it was the first time Ifilia was escorting her husband in public. He had given her some time to adjust to her new life.

While she was eating the food that was placed on her plate, a memory of her past life came alive. She was in a palace not like this one here but still beautiful with rooms opened to the view of the forest; across the room was a tall man with dark long hair and blue gentle eyes. He was stroking her hair and talked softly to her. It felt like a paternal figure. Her memory vanished and she was looking to emptiness. Thranduil saw what happened and was holding her hand in reassurance. When they finished eating returned to their chambers.

“My love, Are you well?”  
“Oh Thranduil… I saw a memory again; I think it was my father. He had long black hair almost like mine and blue eyes”  
“Yes Ifilia, he is exactly like this. He is Lord Elrord of Riverdell”  
“He is? You mean he is alive? I have a father here?” She said confused.  
“He is very much alive”  
“Does he know about me?”  
“Not yet Ifilia but he will soon, next week is the council of the high Lords. Lord Elrord will be among them. Though, he might know already about you, Legolas was in Rivendell for the council, I have told him not to reveal your return to anyone but I am not sure if he restrained the information from his grandfather too. Besides Lord Elrond possesses the gift of foresight”  
“You know how complicated all these sounds. I have biological parents back in earth and have also parents of my fëa over here; my father here can see the future? It is just unbelievable”.  
“Well, you can think that many people care for you”   
“So I am Lady Ifilia of Riverndell” she smiled softly, thinking of her title.  
“No, you are Queen Ifilia of Greenwood, mother of my child, my wife” Said Thranduil while getting closer to her and kissed her hand.  
“I see… Tell me something my love when Legolas returns from his mission?”  
“Unfortunately, he will delay. The last time, I had news from him was when he had accompanied this Hobbit with the one ring” Said with sadness in his voice.  
“Since the first day that I came here, I have seen him once and that day I fainted. I wish I only knew I was his mother. I didn’t have the change to talked to him properly and now he’s part of this madness Sauron has created”   
“Don’t worry my love, Legolas is very strong. He will return to us”  
“I know but for some weird reason, I worry too much and realizing my connection with him doesn’t make it easier” said with a grief in her voice. “He is my son Thranduil maybe my body doesn’t have any evidence of birthing him but my soul has, the memories I’m watching lately have created some kind of bond to my child, it’s so confusing”   
“I understand my Love but we need to be patient, war is coming and all of us will be part of it” Thranduil was thinking of the promise he had made to Saruman. He was consuming by the thought of losing her.   
“Thranduil?”  
“Yes, my love”  
“Can I go to Legolas?”  
“Meleth nin, you know it’s not possible. Legolas may travel across the land as we speak, we don’t even know where exactly he is now.” Said gently to her, stroking her cheek.  
“You are right my Lord as always. I have to be patient”  
………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

The days passed and the meeting of the high Lords came. Nobilities from men, elvish and dwarfish realms have been gathered in the Great Halls, among the Lords were Lord Elrord of Imladris, Lord Celeborn of Lothlorien, King Dain Ironfoot of the Lonely Mountain and King Brand of Dale. The council was taking place in the Chamber of War; a long wooden table with handmade patterns was dispayed in all its glory at the middle of the hall. Finally, King Thranduil entered the Chamber; his face was motionless but soft.

“My Lords welcome to Greenwood the Great, please take your seat”.  
“Thank you for your invitation King Thranduil, this meeting is of great importance for the future of our realms” said Lord Elrord. The rest of the Lords bowed and one by one was taking a seat waiting for the council to commence.  
“My Lords as you may all know by now Sauron has joined forces with Saruman the wizard. As you may also know the one ring has been found. We are gathered here today to reassure our alliance. We must once again reunite for a greater cause. This evil creature has awakened with only one cause to destroy what beauty and purines have been left to this world.”  
Lord Dain rose “I will not accept an alliance with a selfish elf like yourself, King or not”  
In a minute the whole room was a choir of loud voices and insults. 

Back in the Queen’s Chambers, Ifilia was preparing herself; Thranduil had insisted that as a Queen, she should at least escort him in the council though she wasn’t very confident of the help she might provide him. Liliath was helping her with her hair. She made a single braid leaving the rest of her wavy hair flow in her back; little white gems were attached in the top of her hair creating a line. It was a beautiful work that matched with her white sparkling gown. It was time now to meet and welcome the Lords.   
Through her way to the Hall, she could hear the high spirits of the nobles. They were yelling to each other without any trace of dignity. The meeting was a disaster. Ifilia felt nausea; she had to do something and quickly. The Guards announced her presence. “Queen Ifilia is entering the Hall”. The Lords stopped for a moment and greeted her.   
“My Lords welcome to our realm, I hope you will feel like your home” said Ifilia with a warming smile.  
“I don’t think, this place can be called home, I can’t compare my realm which is a gem with this unwelcomed place” Said Lord Dain looking at Thranduil with distaste.  
“My Lord I have heard that your realm is indeed a gem incomparable to other realms, I wish one day to visit it” Ifilia was looking him in his eyes, Lord Dain couldn’t resist to her warm worlds and beautiful smile and with a laugh turned to Thranduil.  
“King Thranduil, you are a lucky man… you have a treasure beside you no doubt about that” Thranduil smiled to him and hold the hand of his wife to place her next to him.   
The meeting continued for at least an hour more before resume for the next day. The Lords were escorted to their Chambers to take some rest. Later a celebration will be held to honor the guests and to announce the return of the Queen Officially. The only guest that stayed behind was Lord Elrond. Ifilia understood the reason and did the same, Thranduil remained also. Lord Elrond approached her and hugged her like a father would do. Ifilia felt overwhelmed, she didn’t know how to react so she let her soul to take over. Deep feelings of love and warmth emerged from inside her. She knew this man was her father. She has seen his face in her memories. Now he was in front of her crying content to see his daughter alive once more and she cried too. “My sweet daughter you are alive, I thank the Valar for this great gift” and hugged her again not believing his daughter was so fortunate to escape from the destiny Sauron had given her. Thranduil watching them felt his heart lighted. He was glad a father was reunited with his daughter.


End file.
